Living the Lie
by APhoenixRising
Summary: Hermione's back for her seventh year and she's living the lie, pretending that she isn't in love, pretending that she isn't in a relationship with the one person she shouldn't be. Snape lives!AU


**Written for the Quidditch League Competition: Finals Round 2, the Relationship Bingo Board Challenge: Affair or Secret Relationship, the As Many As You Want Competition, the Set Pairing Boot Camp and the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp: Scrutiny**

**Quidditch League:**

**Captain:** a blush painted his cheeks (pronouns interchangeable)

**Word Count: **964

**As Many As You Want: **Snape/Hermione, Cross-Gen, nOTP, fork, there are plenty of other fish in the sea, Weasley, butter, you're not wrong, honey, brownies, notebook, I don't know how else to tell you this, I don't love you anymore, prefect, it's just a crush, don't listen, moronic, point, she'd never wanted this, repair, roses are red, hourglass, dancing in the clouds, white lie, unpleasantly squishy, falling leaves, movie theatre (cinema), hush

**Living the Lie**

'There are plenty of other fish in the sea,' Ginny Weasley said as she raised a fork to her mouth.

'Mm-hmm,' Hermione replied distractedly. She ran her knife through the butter and slathered it over her jacket potato. The two girls were having dinner in the Great Hall, and even though it wasn't even half full Hermione didn't want to talk about her failed relationship with Ron.

'Honestly, he's such a prat sometimes, Hermione.'

'You're not wrong!' Ginny giggled at Hermione's response, and went back to her food. Dessert had appeared now and there was honey covered flapjack and brownies to sufficiently distract the youngest Weasley.

However, the quiet didn't last long. As the two Gryffindors returned to the Common Room, the redhead continued her quest.

'So, what happened again?' she asked innocently, as they approached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

'It doesn't matter, Ginny, honestly.'

'Come on, it's my brother I get to ridicule. Why wouldn't I want to know?'

'Fine. Squigglypuff,' Hermione said. The portrait swung open and the two of them walked inside.

'Yay!' Ginny squealed, and she settled into one of the large plush armchairs by the fire. Hermione grabbed a notebook off the side and joined her.

'He just "fell out of love with me". Whatever that means.'

'What did he say exactly?' Ginny inquired, leaning forward slightly.

'Um, it was along the lines of "I don't know how else to tell you this, so I'm just going to come out and say it but I don't love you anymore"'

'Wow, you really remembered that well for someone who claims to not care?'

'I don't care now, but it hurt at the time. Of course I'm going to remember what he said; I loved him.' Hermione looked downcast, but Ginny soon reached over and hugged her.

'He is rather moronic you know?'

'Oh, I know that. It's ok, I've moved on now anyway.'

'Ooh, tell me! Who is it?'

'Not to someone else, just in general.' Hermione sounded casual but her voice squeaked a little and a blush painted her cheeks, giving her away entirely.

'Someone's got a crush!' The Gryffindor prefect teased.

'It's not a crush, Ginny!' retorted Hermione, as she crossed her arms

'It's ok, Hermione, it's just a crush.'

'If that's what you're going to think, I'll let you. But I'll have you know it's very real.'

'Ok, Hermione… wait, you're not joking are you?' Ginny looked at her with scrutiny.

'That's what you get when you don't listen! No, I'm not joking. Why is it so hard for people to believe me?'

'I'm sorry, Hermione.'

'Don't be, it's fine. I'm going for a walk, I'll see you later, Ginny.'

'Hermione, I'm sorry! Let me come with you.' Ginny stood and indicated to leave the Common Room, but Hermione stopped her with a point of her hand.

'I want to go alone, but thanks Ginny. I'll make sure to call in on you before I go to sleep.' Somewhat placated by that promise Ginny sat back down and let Hermione leave.

As she walked through the corridors and traversed the staircases, she couldn't help but think about what Ginny had said and about Ron. She did love him at the time but she was glad it ended in the way it did and she didn't wait to try and repair it. For if it hadn't she wouldn't be where she was now: sneaking through the castle to see her new love. She'd never wanted this, to have to keep a relationship a secret but really, what choice did she have? She couldn't publicise the relationship, for fear of unknown consequences, but she really hated living in secret. It was worth it though, for the love she received and times she had with her beloved.

She reached the Entrance Hall and stared into towards the hourglasses, where all was still at the present time. She neared the Gryffindor hourglass and looked into it, into the gems that were red, like the roses are red and sighed. _Why did everything have to be so difficult?_ she thought to herself. She was happy, no doubt. In fact, she'd describe herself as dancing in the clouds, she was that happy but there was something missing. Hermione was a private person but keeping her whole relationship a secret was hurting her inside, telling lie after white lie to keep her status as a student and his position as a professor. She wanted to be able to hold his hand and watch the falling leaves, she wanted to be able to show him what a cinema was. She couldn't though, not until she finished her Seventh year, then they could finally become a proper couple. Hermione couldn't wait!

She left the hourglasses and made her way towards the dungeons, slowly walking down the stairs that led to the dank rooms. She hated that walk, it reminded her so much of the battle and there were still little marks and crevices that brought back memories, even nearly a year later. Moss covered the walls down in the dungeons. Moss that was unpleasantly squishy if you landed on it, which Hermione had done, lost in a moment of passion with her lover. Lost in her thoughts she wandered the well trodden path to his office, barely noticing the hush that surrounded her.

The knock she gave echoed around the dungeon, and she waited in the cold until the door creaked open and her lover stood in front of her. She leant forward and kissed him, so passionately that she forgot about the open door behind her. He pulled her forward and slammed the door shut, never breaking contact with her lips. Eventually she pulled away and looked into his black eyes.

'Hello, Severus.'


End file.
